


Eddie sees Buck in a crop top

by elizabethbri



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck in a crop top, Buck wears Eddies last name, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethbri/pseuds/elizabethbri
Summary: Promptabuddies on tumblr said "Buck starts wearing crop tops around Eddie."
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644415
Comments: 7
Kudos: 381





	Eddie sees Buck in a crop top

**Author's Note:**

> I just had too. This is loosely based on something that really happened. I was at a flag football game and some guy really had the bottom of his shirt ripped off by another player, and it was extremely hot so I had to share.
> 
> pls enjoy this was fun to write.

It started because of an accident, really. Another firehouse had hosted a cookout at a park, offered up hotdogs and chips for firefighters and their families. Everyone voted and a game and flag football was settled on. Firehouses got split up, partners especially got split up - someone said they’d have an unfair advantage working together.

So Eddie was on the other team, opposite of Buck. Buck was having a great time, dancing around the field to evade people’s grasping hands. Eddie, though, was getting frustrated. Every time he got a hand on one of Buck’s flags, it slipped right out of his hand.

“What did you do? Super glue them on?” Eddie growled.

Buck just laughed, smirking. Eddie suppressed another growl, vowed the next time he grabbed Buck’s flag, he’d make sure it came off. Too bad Eddie also grabbed Buck’s shirt in his tightly closed fist. He tugged, hard. The force pulled Buck back, be he leaped away from the pressure and suddenly there was a loud tearing sound. Buck and Eddie each froze, staring at the other. Eddie had the material from the bottom half of Buck’s shirt in his hand. Buck suddenly could feel a breeze across his lower back and abs. Buck looked down at himself and sputtered angrily. “What the hell, man? What’s the matter with you?”

All at once Eddie began laughing. Buck’s shirt now stopped a few inches above his belly button. As people realized the play had stopped, they came over to investigate. A few people wolf whistled. Buck stood, angrily, with his hands on his hips glaring down at Eddie - who was slumping over with the force of his laughter.

“Eddie, man, if you wanted Buck to get naked I’m sure you could have just asked nicely.” Chim advised, snorting.

Eddie rolled his eyes, “His damn flags are broken. They won’t come off. Look! I ripped his shirt nearly clean in half and the damn flag still didn’t move.”

Chris had slowly made his way over, traversing lightly through the grass. He reached out a hand and, ever so gently, tugged a flag off Buck’s belt. It came easily.

“Daddy,” Chris scolded, eyebrows furrowing at his father.

Everyone gathered around lost it, and Buck finally chucked himself. He wiggled his torso.

“You know, I might not hate this. What do they call it? Cropped top? Crop top? I feel free.”

Eddie ignored the way Bucks abs flexed with the motion, now on display for all to see, and simply walked away to restart the play. 

___

After the game Eddie offered Buck a shirt out of his car, in apology for ruining one of his. It was one of the new LAFD short sleeved shirts, with the logo in the front over your heart and your name in big letters across the back.

Buck threw the ripped shirt into his own car, saving it for later. He thanked Eddie and wandered over to grab a water. The water bottle lasted longer than Eddie’s shirt did, because as soon as Buck had his back to Chimney, he ran up behind Buck and tore this one as well.

Buck threw his hands up at the tearing noise, feeling excess fabric wind its way beneath his arm.

“Hey! This is Eddie’s! It’s new!”

Chim said, “He won’t be too broken up over it, I’m sure.”

At the commotion, Eddie turned to look. Buck had his back to Eddie, so Eddie’s whole world view zeroed in on  _ his  _ last name smeared across Bucks back, his lightly tanned skin glowing against the dark navy of the t shirt. Eddie froze. God, Buck looked like something plucked right out of Eddie’s dreams. Buck came over to apologize, but Eddie shook his head. “Not your fault. You can keep the shirt. I’ve got plenty of work shirts, it’s fine. I’ll take it up with Chimney.” 

After Buck walks away Eddie shoots Chimney a look, like,  _ what the hell, man?  _

Chimney only smirks, laughing with Hen. 

___

Buck ended up keeping both crop tops and wears them regularly to exercise. Eddie keeps trying to get Buck to take some of his old shirts and make them into crop tops too - coincidentally, he only offers up the shirts that say “Diaz” across them. Buck makes a joke about it once, but the way the Eddie freezes up over it was telling enough.

Now Buck, happily, wears Diaz clothes all the time, not just when he’s working out, and not just his crop tops.

___

Buck and Eddie catch Chimney and Hen fighting about whether or not the bet is void because Chim interfered. Chimney says he didn’t interfere, just nudged them. Hen has to call Bobby to mediate. 

“What bet?” Buck asks, nestled into Eddies side on the couch. 

“About you two.” Bobby sighs. 

“You guys bet on us? When?” Buck narrows his eyes at the pair. 

Hen smirks, “A long, long,  _ long  _ while ago.” 

Buck scoffs. “You couldn’t have known we were gonna get together. No way Chim interfered. I figured out Eddie liked me all on my own.” 

Chim rolls his eyes. “I didn’t nudge you, I nudged Eddie. He knew as soon as he saw you half naked in  _ his  _ t shirt.” 

Eddie blushed hard, avoiding his boyfriends gaze. 

“Oh. Well then, I guess that’s up to Eddie.” Buck doesn’t stop trying to catch the man's eyes. 

“Ugh, fine. I probably would have figured it out without help from Chim, just… probably not any time soon.” 

“Ha! Like I said. My date was way far away. Bet’s void Chim, shouldn’t have interfered if you wanted that money.”

Chim sighs, but catches sight of Buck and Eddie curled into each other on the couch. They were the happiest Chim had ever seen them. 

“I guess I got something out of it in the end, anyways.” 

Hen crowed. “Howie, you sap! Look at you, all love sick over our boys!” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr, where i shared this story first ::  
> https://fictionallovesarebetter.tumblr.com/


End file.
